Falling Star
by mircosedy
Summary: When Dean tags along with Sam and Jess to an amusement park, he plans on picking up some chicks and having some fun. What he doesn't plan on is making a new friend while on a fateful ride- a ride upon the Falling Star. A/U


_When Dean tags along with Sam and Jess to an amusement park, he plans on picking up some chicks and having some fun. What he doesn't plan on is making a new friend while on a fateful ride- a ride upon the **Falling Star. **A/U**  
**_

**A/N: Okay, so I must tell you guys a story. I went to Adventureland in Des Moines, Iowa yesterday, and this inspiration came to me. I was waiting in line for THIS VERY RIDE and the song Millennium by Robbie Williams came on. I'd never heard it before and had to look it up, but yeah. That was the moment when this scene came to my head. And I just HAD to write it down. And then I decided I'd share it with you. So. This is an AU story in which the Winchesters are just normal guys going to a normal amusement park for a normal day of fun. And Castiel is not an angel. You can choose to read this as a Destiel fic, but it can also be a friendship story. I had fun with this. ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. **

* * *

**Falling Star**

"That one." Dean pointed. He didn't miss the look his brother Sam and his girlfriend Jess gave each other.

"Yeah… we're too old, Dean."

"You're never too old for teacups. Look, there are adults on there."

"Yeah, accompanying their _kids." _

Dean couldn't help getting a little defensive. "Hey, that's the best ride and you know it."

"You can go ahead," Jess said. "Sam and I actually wanted to go on that one." She jerked a thumb behind her, where a ride was just getting started. Dean watched as several people who were seated in what looked like a giant matchbox were lifted into the air by a contraption that swooped its rider sideways in giant circles. It went kinda high. But Dean had to admit… It looked fun.

He looked back at the teacups. "I'll come with you. But cups after?"

Sam and Jess shared a meaningful look. "Yeah, sure Dean," Sam finally sighed. He took Jess's hand in his and led the way to the ride, where they joined the line.

The blinking lights obnoxiously told him the ride was called the "Falling Star." Dean snorted. So cliché. He watched as the ride took a new group of people into the air.

Sam tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, Dean. We have a problem." He gestured to a sign that was hanging by the ride operator. It read "NO SINGLE RIDERS. Singles will be paired up with another rider."

Dean turned to Sam with a grin. "So? They'll probably pair me up with some hot chick."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Or some overweight man who smells like old fries."

Dean's smile faltered a little at the thought, and glanced back at the ride. No way would he be able to sit next to an overweight dude on that thing. He'd be smashed. He looked desperately at the line of people around him. Then he spotted what he was looking for.

He patted Sam on the back, leaning in so he could match Sam's line of sight with his. He nodded with a playful grin. "There. She looks single."

Sam raised his eyebrows when he spotted the overly tan blonde in pigtails and a tank top so tight it rode up her stomach.

"Think I should go talk to her?" Dean asked eagerly.

"I'm not stopping you," Sam said, stretching and then draping his arm around Jess. Dean ignored the subtle hint. He knew Jess and Sam were eager to have their alone time. Fine then. Dean would just spend the day with that hot chick over there.

He put on his best smolder and tried to get her attention. When she finally looked at him, she smiled. And at that moment, some guy who could be an Abercrombie and Finch model snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. "Thanks for saving us a spot, Babe."

Dean's grin faded, and he turned back to Sam and Jess, refusing to appear let down. "I'm sorry, Dean," Jess said.

"Eh. She wasn't actually that hot. Pretty sure I saw bits of straw in her hair." Whatever that meant.

It was their turn to get on. "Good luck," Sam said, clapping Dean on the shoulder. He and Jess made their way to a seat. The young (and hot) ride operator looked Dean up and down. "You single?"

Dean put on a cocky grin. "For you, sweetheart."

Apparently she put up with that kind of crap daily. She pointed. "Sit with that guy there."

Dean's eyes wandered to the seat she was pointing at. Disappointment welled up inside him. It was a guy. Thankfully, he wasn't fat. He was wearing a black t-shirt and tan shorts, and was looking wistfully out at the people wandering the amusement park. Dean supposed it could've been worse. He gave the ride operator one last dashing smile, then made his way to his seat.

The guy's eyes drifted over Dean for a moment before flickering away. Dean plopped next to him, accidentally bumping shoulders. The young man sighed in annoyance, and scooted as far as he could to the other side. Their shoulders were still only a sliver of an inch apart.

Dean cleared his throat, glancing at his seating buddy. "Hey."

The guy was determined not to look at him, that much was for sure. "Hey," he said, facing the complete opposite direction.

Dean settled back in his seat, preparing himself for the ride. He noticed the music pumping a constant beat from some speakers. He caught a bit of the chorus: _"We've got stars directing our fate… And we're praying it's not too late…. Cause we know we're falling from grace…."_

"What is this song?" Dean wondered aloud.

His ride partner muttered something. Dean looked at him. "What was that, buddy?"

The dark haired man turned to face Dean, who was completely floored by his blue eyes. They were the type that could stare straight into your soul until it burst into flames. Dean blinked a few times, trying to regain his composure.

"Millennium," he repeated.

"What?"

"The song. It's by Robbie Williams."

"Oh." Dean nodded his head to the beat. "Not bad."

His partner shrugged.

The operator welcomed them to the ride, went over the safety guidelines, and lowered the safety bar. Dean casually let his arms hang over the bar. The operator flipped the switch and, with a jolt, the ride started. They were slowly being lifted sideways into the air.

Dean glanced at the man beside him again. His eyes were straight ahead, his hair blowing a little in the wind. Dean offered his hand. "I'm Dean, by the way."

The man looked down at Dean's hand for a moment, then took it, looking up at Dean. Again with the eyes…

"Castiel."

Dean's gripped tightened on the other man's hand before he let go. "Castiel," he repeated. The hell kind of name was that?

The ride had reached its peak height. Below, the people looked like ants. Ahead, Dean could see the Ferris wheel in the distance, as well as several of the other rides. "Nice view," he remarked.

"It's exhilarating," Castiel said next to him. When Dean glanced at him, he turned his face away, as if embarrassed by what he'd just said. Then, he turned back to face Dean with a small smile. "But the best part is falling."

Before Dean could take in what Castiel had just said, the ride dropped. He felt his stomach lurch as they swooped down, like a pendulum. The force made him slam against Castiel. "Sorry, sorry," he muttered just as Castiel was rammed against him when the ride swung upwards again.

The next time they went down, Dean tried not to slide in Castiel's direction as much, but it proved too difficult. "Screw it," he mumbled as Castiel's body slid into his. He was here to enjoy the ride. The next time they went down, Dean let out a loud, "Whooooo!" He heard Castiel laugh.

They went around one more time before the ride slowed. "Aw…" Dean started.

"Just wait," Castiel said with a smile aimed directly at Dean. Instead of stopping, the ride swung in the opposite direction.

"Oh, yeah!" Dean crowed, raising his hands up in the air as they dropped. Castiel didn't join him, but when Dean glanced over at him, his smile was stretching his entire face.

When the ride began to slow again, Dean leaned back, stretching his legs in front of him as they waited for it to fully stop. "That was awesome."

"It's one of my favorites," Castiel said.

"Wanna go again?"

Castiel looked at Dean, surprised. Dean was surprised himself. Where had that come from? He tried to amend what he'd just blurted. "I mean, I'm just saying… I'd like to go again… but if you don't want to that's fine…"

Castiel nodded, looking away, and then back at Dean. "I'll go again."

The moment the safety bar lifted, Dean and Castiel dismounted the giant matchbox and headed straight back for the line.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam was suddenly there, Jess right behind him. He looked from Dean to Castiel, and back again. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm going again, Sammy."

"Okay, but… what about you teacup ride?"

Dean laughed awkwardly, glancing sideways at Castiel. "That's a sissy ride, Sam."

Sam gave Dean his best bitch face.

"You two go ahead," Dean said quickly. "Oh, and I made a buddy." He clapped Castiel on the shoulder. "Cas, this is my brother Sam and his super-hot girlfriend Jessica. Sam, Jess- Castiel."

Castiel held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Sam took it with a smile that barely hid his confusion. "Uh, yeah… Same." He let go of Castiel's hand and looked to Dean. "Well, uh, we'll meet up with you later, then?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean gave him a small wave. "Enjoys yourselves."

He waited until they were out of earshot before he turned to Castiel. "They've been wanting to get rid of me all day anyway."

"It sucks to be the third wheel, doesn't it?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, it's awkward." They were silent for a moment as they moved up the line. "So," Dean said, leaning against the rail and facing Castiel. "Where you from?"

Castiel tried smoothing down his ruffled hair. "Here," he answered. "In Des Moines."

"You come here often?"

Castiel shrugged. "Whenever I need to get away."

"Get away from what?"

Castiel shrugged again. It was time to change the subject.

"They have any good food joints around here?" Dean asked, looked around.

Castiel huffed out a fake laugh. "Ha. It's an amusement park. Of course they don't."

Dean stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well… if it's food, it's food." His eyes suddenly lit up. "But… what about funnel cakes?"

After Castiel assured him there was a place that sold funnel cakes around, it was their turn to mount the ride. This time, Castiel joined in with Dean's hoots and hollers. They started out timid and quiet, then he was yelling nearly as loud as Dean was. After that ride, they rode again, reaching their fingertips to the sky. Castiel's laugh was loud in Dean's ears.

When they got off after the third time around, Dean pulled Castiel aside. "Let's go on a different ride. Where do you want to go?"

"Well," Castiel said with a small smile, "I'm not completely opposed to teacups."

* * *

**A/N: I'm just gonna put this out there: I am not planning on continuing this. This is the end for me. As far as I'm concerned, Dean found a buddy to spend the rest of the day with. BUT. If any of you want to continue writing this (Destiel or no), you can. Just give me credit for the first part/idea. I'd love to read whatever you guys can dish up, so let me know if you plan on doing it. Thanks! :)**

**Oh, and if you left a review you would be fantastically awesome. :)**

****Look out for my new Supernatural chapter fic, which is currently in progress. I will make the first post soon(ish). Post-season finale. You'll love it.****


End file.
